


KISSES

by Ephoto



Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: M/M, 生贺, 瞎几把写 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 给奥利的生贺嘿嘿虽然上传有点晚了





	KISSES

**Author's Note:**

> 给奥利的生贺嘿嘿虽然上传有点晚了

Duff也不知道怎么自己就亲上去了，动作毫不拖泥带水的。操，也没见得他以前亲哪位女友有这么豪爽过，当着一群人的面最多一起换着烟抽或者喝同一瓶酒。这他妈可是还在演出中啊，是一场有MTV摄像机跟着他们记录的演出，更糟糕的是他还勃起了。要不是身前还有贝斯挡着，灯光又很昏暗，他这不就跟在公共场合手淫没什么区别了吗。  
虽然Slash才挣开他没多久，Duff总觉得这几分钟并不是真实存在过的，脑子里一片空白什么也想不起来，手还在机械地扫着琴弦。但口腔里淡淡的烟味又在提醒着他真的亲了Slash。他还伸舌头了。他又往slash那个方向看了看，那只小黑羊似乎没受到什么影响。  
Slash也不知道为什么Duff会突然间抓住他的头发给他来了个湿吻。这可还在演出啊，难道说Duff发现了他喜欢他的事情？他甩了甩头，试图把更多卷发甩到前面来遮挡住他的表情。他觉得现在的脸颊和耳朵都在火辣辣地燃烧着，要是没有头发挡着的话准能被人发现问题。  
刚才在他怀里的时候他听到了自己雷鸣一般的心跳声。这可不是什么好迹象，他觉得自己的心脏在那一刻都快要从张开的嘴巴蹦到Duff的嘴里了。要不是他伸脚踹了一下Duff，谁知道那个人还会亲多久。这是什么奇怪的真心话大冒险游戏吗？他还要继续这一场演出，光是留心队友们的位置还有自己手上的吉他就已经很要命了，他没有那么多脑子来思考这件事。  
Duff发现接下来的半场演出Slash都没有怎么往他这边靠，相反的是Slash似乎在有意躲着他，每一次他想要靠近Slash那个黑色卷发的人就会往舞台的另外一个方向逃。他明明也听到了Slash的心跳了，一点也不比他的慢。可是为什么呢？他看起来也是喜欢自己的，自己并不是在做毫无意义的挣扎。巡演的时候他每天早上赶在Slash之前起床给他做早饭什么的他也不是不知道。  
难道是自己表现得不够明显吗？非得每天都送玫瑰花不成？要是真送玫瑰花还不知道Axl会怎么想呢......  
好不容易熬到了散场，两个人回到了后台还是一句话也没说。  
Duff洗完澡出来发现Slash不见了，问过Seven才知道原来他和Axl一起出去喝酒去了。  
说得倒好听一起出去喝酒，实际上Axl就是骗你去当诱饵给他钓果儿的。你哪一次和他出去最后不是醉晕在酒吧或者后台让经纪人把你领回来的？他向Seven道了谢，又问他知不知道Slash和Axl去哪家酒吧了。  
“还能是哪一家，不就是离这里最近人又最多那一家？每次他们两个一起出去总能让方圆百里的女粉丝尖叫着往那家酒吧挤过去，恨不得把里面的人全都挤成肉泥！总之，你出去找找应该就能看到啦！”Steven把他的鼓棒收起来之后又开始絮絮叨叨，“诶，怎么就没人来关爱一下鼓手啊......”  
Duff离开了他们演出的剧院，没过多久就在路边找到了一家和Seven形容的一模一样的、挤满了女粉丝的酒吧。好不容易从门口挤到吧台边上却看不到预想中的那两个人。  
一阵哄闹声从Duff的右后方传来，他转过身看到离他大概十步左右的地方有一个开放式的包厢。Axl和Slash面对面坐在沙发的最外侧，沙发里面桌子边上则挤满了各式各样的女生。他看到一个啤酒瓶靠在桌子边缘，一头一尾分别指向Axl和Slash。边上的人疯狂地叫喊着“Kiss!Kiss Him!Kiss!”  
Duff看到Slash站起身，他感觉到自己的手正在奋力拨开人群、脚努力在往泥潭里踏。  
Duff看到Slash爬上了桌子，Axl也站起来了。  
Duff看到Slash的脸在自己眼前无限放大，他决定闭上眼睛。  
Duff听到自己心跳声，感觉到Slash的手按在他的胸膛上。  
Slash最后还是推开了他，Duff本以为会有巴掌或者什么咒骂他是基佬的声音从Slash那边传过来。  
“你他妈在干什么？我们这他妈在玩游戏啊，你今晚脑子是被精虫踢了吗？你不是有女友吗今天干嘛三番两次来亲我？”  
“曾经是有过，我......”朋克小伙开始变得有些害羞。  
“有屁快放，你在这杵着我们这还要不要继续玩下去了？”Axl抱着手臂看着对面的好戏。  
Duff盯着大概是Slash眼睛的位置看，有多久他也不太清楚。一分钟？又或者是从最开始见到他的时候他就已经无法把目光从这团头发上移开了呢？  
“我......”“我......”  
“你先......”“你先......”  
“天啊你们两个磨磨唧唧的小娘们就快说出来吧，我看着都着急，”Axl指了指Duff，“你先说。简洁一点。”  
“我喜欢你，Slash，请问你能做我的男朋友吗？”  
“你说什么......?”  
“天杀的Slash你快答应他吧，谁不知道你天天盯着他看都快把长颈鹿的脖子给削断了。”  
“啥？你再说一次？”这回惊讶的人换成了Duff。  
“你们两个太明显了，简直跟塞在小房间里的成年长颈鹿一样。我和Izzy还为你们谁先开口告白打了赌呢，你们两个快点去开房吧，挡在这真碍事。”  
Duff冲Axl挥了挥拳头，“明天我就和Izzy说是你诱导我先开口的，看你后天还怎么在台上到处乱跑。”  
泄气的人终于变成了Axl。  
Slash还有些不在状态，他的大脑当机了。直到Duff拉着他穿过人群来到酒吧门外的小巷子里才勉强恢复运转。小巷里落针可闻，Duff又把他的问题重复了一遍。Slash直接用行动给了他答案。Duff觉得这个吻长到他的脖子都要断成三截了，小矮子怎么就不能踮个脚或者长高一点。  
从那之后每到一个地方Duff都能在他们住的房间里找到一束插着卡片的玫瑰花。


End file.
